Kuroko's Friend
by ExoKyungsooLover2703
Summary: Hi guys! This is my second fanfic and this time it is about a really good anime called 'Kuroko No Basuke' and I really don't want to spoil it but what of Kuroko meets an old friend from middle school,whose intentions was also to join the basketball team. Will the team crumble? Or will it become even stronger? For the holidays I will probably be updating every day sooooo enjoy.
1. Chapter 1:Kuroko POV

Kuroko Pov

As I walked to school the wind blew gently in my face, the cherry blossoms petals floated in the air. Then I saw it; a glimpse of lilac hair float in the wind. 'It can't be', I thought, it has been too long since I had seen my friend, way back in middle school. I followed the lilac hair, hoping I would see their face agin but no such luck, the person had gone as quickly as she came.

I walked to Seirin High School, where I had gone last year and won the Winter Cup and I saw my friend, Kagami Taiga, standing there as if he was waiting for someone. He caught a glimpse of me and beckoned me to come over and all the rest of my teammates at the basketball team were there; Teppai Kiyoshi, Junpei Hyuga, Shun Izuki, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Shinji Koganei, Satoshi Tsuchida, Koki Furihata, Koichi Kawahara, Hiroshima Fukuda and our coach, Aida Riko waiting and when they all saw me they starting walking towards the gym to practise for the morning. I did my practise as usual, but then Riko asked if something was wrong, because I seemed distracted,'I thought I saw an old friend today, but then they disappeared.' 'Ahh', Riko said,' But don't let it get you down too much, Kuroko.' I nodded. She smiled and told us to keep up the great work.

If only I could see my friend again, for some reason my heart seemed to clench. This was an unusual feeling, but it gave me reassurance, for some reason I felt that my friend was there with me.


	2. Chapter 2: Riko and Misa POV

Riko Pov

In maths class I was almost falling asleep, I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes. Then I heard a voice, a girl's voice, and she said,'Excuse me, are you the coach of the basketball team?' I opened my eyes and mumbled,'Yes.' 'Good. I would like to join the basketball team please.' I looked up where the voice was coming from. The girl had pale lilac hair and lilac eyes, this eyes were full of eagerness and I asked her for her name. 'My name is Misa Miyasaki', she said, with her voice full of confidence. I smiled at the certainty in her voice and said' Fine but when you come to practise you better were boyish clothes and tuck all your hair in a cap, Okay?' She nodded. Who did she remind me of? This girl was so interesting.

Misa Pov

I walked up to the gym, wearing a baggy white t-shirt, jeans and black basketball shoes and all of my strangely coloured hair tucked into a cap. I don't know how I got my hair colour or my eye colour, seeing that both of my parents have black hair and black eyes but I guess I was born with it. I heard my old middle school friend came here and my heart started to beat faster with excitement as I walked up to the gym. I opened the door and saw all the other boys playing. Riko spotted me and shouted for me to come over. I walked over and then I saw my middle school friend, standing there talking to a boy with blood red hair and eyes, I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at kuroko. I shook my head and walked straight to Riko. 'Alright listen up everyone, we have a new teammate here with us, but their not going to take their cap off until the end of practise. Got it? Okay resume your practise.' 'But what is his name?' A dude with a cat mouth said. I growled quietly at the word he. How naive of him, to automatically think that I was a boy. Soon enough, the end of practise came and everyone gathered around me, waiting for me to take my cap of. I grinned and took my cap off, swished my lilac hair around and looked at everyone's reactions,'My name is Misa Miyasaki, the newest member of the Seirin High Basketball Team.


	3. Chapter 3: Kuroko POV

Kuroko Pov

I gasped. Was that really Misa? I couldn't believe my eyes when she took her cap off. She smiled and said 'It's been too long,hasn't it Kuroko?' Hyuga gasped and screamed'WHAT! YOU KNOW THIS GIRL, KUROKO!' 'Yes, she was a good friend in middle school but then she had to move to Australia.' I replied coolly. The rest of the guys faces suddenly became very dark and I asked what was wrong, for some reason they all seemed to mumble'Nothing' at the same thing. I started to walked home when I heard Misa say wait up and she asked if I wanted to get a vanilla shake with me?

I agreed to the offer and we walked to 'M' together. She ordered 2 vanilla shakes and we sat down together. Then Kagami walked up and sat in front of me, squishing Misa to the side. I started to laugh and Kagami finally noticed I was there,'WHAT? HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE KUROKO?' I told him 'that I was there for the whole time and then I heard Misa croak 'Excuse me, Kagami, but can you move over? I can't breathe.' Kagami seemed even more shocked by Misa than he was by me.'WHAT HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE MISA?' 'I was here the whole time, Kagami.' She said briskly. And she started to laugh 'I was going to say something earlier, Kagami, but your reaction is so funny!' She chuckled, laughing so hard I couldn't help but chuckle a bit too. 'Yeah,yeah, I know,' Kagami said, as if he had heard this statement already.

Now I know that this was a memory I was going to keep forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Misa POV

Misa Pov

I walked home after I met Kuroko and Kagami and 'M'. Man that was funny, my stomach still hurts from laughing that much. I can't Kagami didn't even realise that I was there. But when I took my cap off, everyone seemed to notice me. Man I was in a difficult situation. I rubbed the back of my neck and I bumped into a figure'Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there.' I looked up and I saw two figures now... It was Aoimine and Momoi standing there gawking at me. 'You're back,' Aoimine said,'Looks like it,' I replied. 'Gee Aoimine, we better go now', Momoi chattered nervously, she could sense the tension between us. It was way back in middle school but I used to beat Aoimine in a few casual games of street ball. Even though he really seemed to enjoy the games I played with him than the games he played in teiko he seemed really cold. 'Bye' I said. Momoi replied, but Aoimine continued to walked, her face looked she was about to apologise but then she ran to catch to Aomine. 'Gee you could have at least said bye' Momoi chastised.' Why say goodbye when you are going to see each other in the future again' Aoimine hissed. I sighed, his manners didn't improve a bit since I was there, in fact I think that they have gotten worse.

But he was right though, I knew for a fact that I wasn't about to see the last of him. But how did he know that?


	5. Chapter 5: Kuroko and Misa POV

Kuroko Pov

I walked to the gym for practise as usual and I spotted Misa walking as well, looking a bit uneasy. I asked her what was wrong 'Nothing you need to worry about, Kuroko. I just had a run in with Aoimine and Momoi last night'. I gulped and I was guessing that Aoimine was giving Misa the cold shoulder. I told her that but she shook her head and said 'I'm not sure if it was the 'cold shoulder' but he certainly seem colder than before, and he seem to get the fact that he would see me again. It's like he can read minds. It's so creepy.' I chuckled in my mind. It's funny how someone with such little presence can talk so much. We reached the gym and Riko was there, looking very serious.'Kiyoshi can't play this year, his knee is in a bad condition.' The one who seemed the most troubled was Hyuga, after all, Kiyoshi was the reason he even joined the basketball team.

Misa Pov

I shook my head, Kiyoshi was too good of a player to lose. I huffed and every else started to stare at me 'Why are you all staring at me?' I asked. Everyone else was like 'Your eyes look like there on fire', I shrugged and said that is what happens when I get annoyed. Koganei was like 'I do not want to annoy her,' I whipped my head around 'What did you say Koganei?' I could tell the fire in my eyes was even brighter. Riko coughed and said 'The first game we have is against Yosen High!' ' Doesn't Murasakibara go to Yosen High, Kuroko?' Kuroko nodded,'Yes'. He stated simply. The determination I had was tripled by 100, I simply had to beat Murasakibara. If I didn't, the shame would probably kill me. You see, Murasakibara and I just did not get along. Our attitudes towards basketball were the exact opposite. Even though he was good at basketball, he didn't put much of an effort in it, heck, he didn't even seem to enjoy it. But I on the other hand, loved basketball and I tied everything to get onto the team. Then one day, Murasakibara told me I was trying too hard. The nerve of him! From that day I had hated him from the bottom of my heart. Any way back to reality, I tried my best during practise and I slammed everyone during our practise game. Roll said that I was trying too hard but I looked at here with the fire burningg bright in my eyes and she backed away with here hands in the air. One thing you should know about me, when I am determined,no one can stop me, and when I say no one. I mean no one.


	6. Chapter 6: Riko and Misa POV

A few weeks later..

Riko Pov

My hand shakes in excitement as I prepare some honey soaked lemons for tomorrow. The day was finally here, the first day of the Inter-High this year. As usual I was staying up late to study our opponents, Murasakibara was a starter, that wasn't the best of news. I decided to tell Misa that she was against Murasakibara in the second half, after all, she was really determined to beat him yesterday. And can argue with a girl with fire in her eyes and a glare that looks like she will kill you.

Misa Pov

I was so excited, after all, who wouldn't be? I was finally up against Murasakibara. As I looked in the mirror this morning, I saw my eyes were burning with determination. I was really pumped that day. I took some honey soaked lemons out of the fridge for that day because the Captain told me too, otherwise we would have to eat lemons with honey-soaked skin. I put some towels, a few water bottles, and a spare change of clothes in my duffel bag to bring to the gym. I walked to school today, taking in the sweet fragrance of the cherry blossoms leaves being blown away by the wind. Then I saw a sight that stopped me dead in my tracks; a beautiful black cat was lying there, unable to move. I picked the cute kitten and examined it closer, to my surprise it didn't even flinch. I decided I would keep the cat, and I named it Sakura , because I had found it while taking in the fragrance of the flower itself.

I finally reached the gym and Riko eyes widen at the kitten I was holding. 'What is that?' , Riko seemed to mutter.'It was a cat I had found lying in the street, it was on the road so it could've gotten run over'. I explained but Riko didn't seem to care. Instead, she grabbed the cat and held it above here head twirling in circles and she kept muttering about how cute it was. Then she said it looked familiar and then she stared in my eyes, them moving her sight at the kitten's eyes. Suddenly, Riko cried out 'THE CAT LOOKS LIKE MISA!' I looked at the cat closer, it had lilac eyes, like mine but then that was it. Hyuga asked if I had named the cat yet and I nodded,' Her name is Sakura, because I found her while smelling the blossoms '. Then Kuroko came with a puppy in his arms, the puppy was wearing a mini seirin baskeTball uniform as well. I crouched down to look at the puppy ' He's so cute what is his name ' I looked up at Kuroko.' His name is number two' Kuroko replied. 'I see you have a new pet too' he said gesturing his chin at Sakura. I nodded 'her name is Sakura' I said and Kuroko said that I looked like her. I nodded 'everyone else seems to think that as well'. Kuroko said to give the pet to Kagami's mentor, Alex, so she could look after them while playing the game. We went on the bus and I couldn't stay still, I kept fiddling my hands in anticipation. Riko handed me a cap and told me to tuck my hair in it and told me not to take it off until I was playing. I nodded. All I knew for sure is that the game was going to be a good game.


	7. Chapter 7: Kuroko POV

Kuroko Pov

We arrived at the stadium and we gasped at the size of the court, it is just the first round for the Inter-High and they use such a grand stadium. I could tell that everyone was getting nervous and as if on cue Riko said,'At the end of today's game we have another interview with Basketball Monthly.' That didn't seem to help our nerves at all as we set out for the locker room. We put all our bags in the lockers and I saw Misa, with her hair all tucked in her cap. I guess Riko wanted to surprise Yosen High with a girl on our team.

The first half of the game was terrible, with Yosen almost doubling our score. But I was certain that Misa could redeem us. We headed to the locker rooms again, and then Riko pulled out a container with whole lemons sitting in honey. It looked disgusting, but Misa also pulled out a container with *sliced* lemons soaked in honey. It looked way more appetising than Riko's whole lemons soaked in honey. I could Riko was feeling upset and Misa went in and grabbed a whole lemon and started to knaw on it. Riko's surprised expression lead to Misa saying 'All the boys are eating my container, and I don't see what is wrong with yours.' Riko smiled gratefully at her, while Misa just kept on eating the lemon. Then the microphone blared out that we should start heading back now. And that is exactly what we did.

 **Hi Guys! I know that this chapter is pretty short but the next chapter will be super exciting, trust me. Keep on waiting and you'll get a hell of a chapter (mind my language) BYEEEEE!**


End file.
